Field of the Invention
This patent document relates to protective enclosures for portable electronic devices, and in particular to an implementation of a case having a wireless keyboard for tablet computing devices.
Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic tablet devices, such as the iPad® manufactured by Apple®, are typically larger than smartphones and smaller than laptop computers. (iPad and Apple are trademarks of Apple Inc.) Users typically interact with the tablet devices by touching the screen. It is not uncommon for users of tablets to interface with the tablet using a compatible wireless keyboard. There is an increasing preference for tablets over laptop computers during travel because tablets are generally lighter, smaller and easier to carry. However, as anyone who has traveled can attest, seating room on an airplane can be quite limited, both in terms of the user's posture options as well as in terms of the space available on the passenger's pull-out tray, which is often the only place to set down the tablet for use. Moreover, there are numerous hazards that surround the traveler, such as drinks and food, any of which can spill with even the slightest sudden movement or become lodged in or around the tablet and result in or lead to damage to the tablet. While protective cases for such tablets alone and in combination with wireless keyboards are known, such cases struggle with providing the desired ergonomics in such limited space conditions and in view of the accompanying travel hazards.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for tablet and keyboard covers that provide protection to the tablet and keyboard in both use and non-use conditions, while also capable of providing a reliable and user friendly adjustable mechanism that facilitates a suitable angle between the screen of the tablet and the keyboard.